


Meet Three

by askarella



Series: Trigon the Mobster [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regrets and Character Descriptions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Three

Azar Terrible was a sweet woman who had the unfortunate luck of falling in love with an international Mob Boss. When he died, their 13 year old son had had to take over the business, and it turned the boy into a monster. That was her biggest regret.

Trigon Terrible was a cruel man to everyone but his wife and mother. When he was 25 he married his wife after meeting her the day before, and she was 8 years his junior. He cared not about her age, for he loved her. He never hit her and always spoilt her and let her have her way, and she was perfectly suited to being his wife. Not meeting her sooner was his biggest regret.

Angela Terrible adored her mother-in-law. The tall woman would visit her whenever possible and learn how to make things grow and how to make people heal. Angela took care of the aging woman, and the woman grew to love her very dearly. Not killing her parents was her regret.

Azar was of average height, and slim- she had few curves to speak of, and many silver hairs were mixed with her natural blonde. She was not particularly beautiful, though she was quite striking and captivated a room with her wise voice and commanding tone and the air of elegance that surrounded both herself and everything she did or touched. She joked that Angela was her best accessory.

Trigon was a giant of a man. He was 6'10 with broad shoulders and a slightly tapered waist. He looked like a man you could trust, or a man you should fear. His hair was the reds and oranges of flame, and he usually wore it tied with a white or silver ribbon at the nape of his neck- his eyes were a pure gold like his mothers', and they captivated the soul. His face was a work of art, some said- while others joked that it was work of the devil; his voice was velvet and all things decadence, and it made all who talked to him quiver from arousal or fear.

Angela was 6'5 without heels, and her curves where the stuff of legend; her body was toned and firm and she wore it well, and even through her pregnancy she was always the master of her body. Her sapphire eyes blazed with intelligence and fire and intimidated anyone who invoked her ire- she did not need her husband to defend her. Her ebony curls and evening gowns were always in the height of fashion, and even Bruce Wayne wanted a dance with her. In public she was never without her mother-in-law or her husband or a little girl named Holly and her friend Selina. Her voice was soft but loud, and promised dirty and unspeakable things- the rough texture and abrasive eloquence of it made all take notice.


End file.
